


How To Bag A Thomas

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty Minho, Flustered Thomas, M/M, Oblivious parents, Sassy Minho, Sassy Teresa, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family moved into the house opposite of Thomas's, Thomas drooled at the sight of their new neighbor's son.<br/>What?! Mom invited them for dinner?</p><p>or</p><p>Minho shamelessly flirts with Thomas at dinner, Teresa is a cupid.</p><p>Chinese/Mandarin translation available, check author's note.<br/>内有中文翻译，查看楼主话语。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese/Mandarin translation [link](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4387433970).  
> 中文翻译，请按[此](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4387433970)。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I wrote.
> 
> Disclaimer: Own the characters in the story I do not. To James Dashner they belong.

Thomas peaked through his window as he watched the Millers carried the last of their furniture into the moving truck. He cradled Roscoe, his dog in his arms as he witnessed his parents and Teresa bade goodbye to their soon-to-be former neighbors from their own front porch. Not that Thomas was shy to say goodbye to their neighbors. He had a legitimate reason. He ducked as Roscoe let out yelp when Gally Millers stared creepily at him through the window. That guy gave him the creeps, Thomas shuddered. Words from his parents were that the Millers moving to WICKED District because of Mr. Miller’s job promotion. Not that Thomas cared, he was just relieved that his neighbor’s creepy kid, Gally was leaving too.

Thomas watched as the moving truck and the Miller’s van drove off, leaving the house opposite of his vacant.

* * *

A month later, Thomas walked home from school, side-by-side with his siblings. “Hey! There’s someone looking at the house!” Chuck pointed out. True to his words, there was two cars in front of the former Miller’s house, one being the real estate agent’s, the other one being the family’s car.

“Well, doesn’t mean they will buy it.” Teresa replied unenthusiastically.

“I wonder if they have a kid same age as me!” Chuck completely ignored Teresa’s comment.

Thomas chuckled as he ruffled Chuck’s hair, “I do sure hope so!” he cheered Chuck. He watched as a pair of middle-aged couple walked out of the house with Mr. Janson, the real estate agent. _Huh… Asian…_ he mused as Mr. Janson shook hands with the couple.

* * *

Another week later, a moving truck and the same black Toyota the Asian couple drove came to the vacant house. Apparently they did bought the house. Once more, Thomas peaked through the window, Roscoe in his arms. He watched as the same couple exited the passenger’s and driver’s seat, then the both sides of the back seats opened. An overly enthusiastic girl around Chuck’s age with her hair tied into a pony tail exited the right side where the door was facing Thomas. Thomas chuckled at the irony.

He stopped mid-chuckle when he saw the person who exited the other side. An _extremely hot_ guy stood next to the car. The expression on his handsome face deadpanned with sharp jawlines and perfect standing hair. Furthermore, Thomas licked his lips, _his body_. The hormonal Thomas greedily took in the sight of his hot new ~~obsession~~ neighbor. Impressive arms tensed as he crossed them over his bulging chest that seemed to stretch the black tee. His shoulders were buffed, enlarging his frame. Thomas could barely see the six packs covered by the thin T-shirt the guy wore as the guy seemed to be in some sort of conversation with his parents. _Oh yes…_ Thomas drooled.

“-mas, hey, Thomas!” a hand smacked his head.

“Ouch!” Thomas nursed the injury as he saw Teresa standing next to him with an unimpressed gaze, “What?” he gritted out.

“Roscoe is peeing on you, lover-boy,” Teresa turned around and walked away sassily.

“Rosc!” he whined when he noticed his pants was damp in pee.

He looked through to window again to only see his hot neighbor went into the house carrying some random furniture. He sighed as he went to wash himself up.

* * *

He was playing with Roscoe on the living room floor, Teresa helped Mom to prepare dinner in the kitchen. Dad was reading newspaper silently with the occasional flipping on the coach. Chuck mimicked fighting voices as he clashed his action figures together.

_Ding dong!_ The front door bell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Thomas stood and moved towards the front door, one arm cradling Roscoe in his chest.

He opened the door with his unoccupied hand, his eyes widened as his new neighbors stood at his front porch. Then his gaze met the hot guy’s one. Holy shit, he was even better-looking up front! The unimpressed expression of his hot neighbor became a mild shock one as his eyes also widen comically as he did an once-over of Thomas while standing behind his parents. Roscoe barked cutely from his chest and shook Thomas out of his trance.

“Oh welcome! Come in, come in!” footsteps thudded behind Thomas as Mom came and greeted the neighbors. “I might have forgotten to tell my son I invited you guys for dinner…” Mom mumbled out an apology.

“It’s fine, Mrs. Murphy,” Thomas assumed who was the father reassured his mother.

Thomas held the door wide open as his new neighbors strolled into his home. The hot guy walked in last, a small smirk on his face as he sent a wink towards Thomas. Thomas jolted as his face flushed red. _What the hell was that?_ He thought as he closed the door.

Both families sat by the dinner table. “Children, this is the Park family who just moved in opposite of our home. Mr. and Mrs. Park, this is Teresa, our eldest,” Teresa nodded politely, “followed by Thomas,” Thomas muttered a small “H-hi” as the hot guy stared intensely at him from across the table, “and our youngest, Chuck.” Mom introduced them all.

“Hi!” Chuck grinned enthusiastically next to Thomas.

“Thank you, Mrs. Murphy, this is Minho,” Mrs. Park gestured the hot guy who wouldn’t break his gaze away from the red-faced Thomas, “and Kira.” The pony-tailed girl waved cheerfully.

“Thank you for serving us dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy,” The deep voice of _Minho_ sent shivered through Thomas’s spine as Minho broke his gaze away to look at Thomas’s parents, “I’m sure it will be _delicious_ ,” he gazed back at Thomas as he spoke, Thomas shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. _Is Minho flirting with him?_ Thomas thought.

“That’s so sweet of you, Minho!” Mom giggled, unwary of her son’s condition. “Enough talking everybody, dig in, don’t be shy!” Mom gestured at the food.

“Ah… Mrs. Murphy, you will find me far from being _shy_ ,” Minho mused all-too-innocently as he spooned some mashed potatoes onto his plate, side-glancing Thomas as he did so.

Teresa seemed to pick up the signs as she glanced back and forth between Thomas and Minho, she chuckled quietly next to him. “Well, Minho… my brother here could use a _lesson_ or two for being so shy and quiet.” Teresa pinched one side of Thomas’s cheek, Thomas whined as he pushed away Teresa’s hand.

“It will be my _pleasure_ , Teresa.” Minho grinned at Thomas.

“Now that you mention it, Thomas, you okay, son? You seemed to be very quiet today,” Dad wore a concerned face as he spoke.

“I’m fine, Dad. I’m just… thinking,” Thomas replied.

“Oh, Mrs. Murphy, I like the dressing on the salad!” Fortunately for Thomas, Mrs. Park struck a conversation with Mom, directing the attention away from Thomas as they discussed cooking.

Thomas hoped that he wouldn’t need to talk at all at today’s dinner as he pointedly tried to avoid Minho who sat opposite of him. Key word: _tried_. He felt a foot nudged his, then he pulled back his legs a bit. The foot was back again, nudging his ankle. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he once again pulled his legs back a bit. But the foot still came in contact with Thomas’s. His head snapped up to look at Minho who was listening attentively to the conversation of the adults. Thomas’s eyes narrowed as he swore he saw a small smirk at the tip of Minho’s lips.

He was proven right when the smirk widen as the foot started to travel up his leg to his inner thigh. Thomas bit his bottom lip as he hung his head low, face heating up. He let out a small whimper as the foot nudged his crotch. Teresa snapped her head towards Thomas in confusion. Then he whimpered again, causing Teresa to look up at Minho who was laughing along to the adults’ conversation. She caught on what was happening as she smirked at Thomas.

_This will not end well._ Thomas thought.

Teresa faked a concerned expression, interrupting the on-going adults’ conversation, “Hey, Tom, you sure you’re okay?” Thomas would give an Oscar to Teresa for her acting if he wasn’t starting to feel a bit aroused. Damn her.

“Yeah, Thomas, are you really okay? Your face is quite red…” Mom frowned.

“Oh, Mrs. Murphy, I’m sure it’s because of the chilies in the Aglio Olio,” Minho gazed at Thomas, “right, _Thomas_?” he nudged Thomas’s crotch again.

“Y-Yes!” Thomas replied a bit too loudly, “ex-excuse me, I’m g-gonna get some water.”

The floor creaked as Thomas dragged himself away from the torture with his gaze glued to the ground. He went into the kitchen and turned on the tap water, splashing the water onto his face. Snatching a few napkins next to the sink, tapping them against his face to dry it before throwing them in the trashcan. He sighed as he rested his hands against the sink.

_What is Minho’s deal? Is Minho into him?_ Thomas couldn’t function well when Minho neared him. A ball of fluff nudged his leg. Thomas looked down as Roscoe cuddled his leg. He bent down to pick up Roscoe, “Hey, buddy…” he ruffled Roscoe’s fluffy hair.

“He’s cute,” a familiar deep voice could be heard.

Thomas looked at where Minho was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen door with crossed arms as he stared at Thomas and Roscoe with a glint in his eyes.

“Oh, R-Roscoe’s a she…” he replied timidly at the presence of the other male while standing up.

“I’m not talking about the puppy,” Minho smirked.

“Huh? O-oh…” realization caused embarrassment washed over Thomas as he turned red _again_.

Thomas stared at the ground as Minho paced towards him.

“So, _Thomas_ … what do people usually do for fun around this neighborhood?” Minho asked with a raised eyebrow when he stood in front of Thomas.

“Uhh…T-there’s a cinema, a-and a bowling alley…” Thomas stuttered while he avoided Minho’s gaze.

Thomas took a step back when Minho came too close. Minho chuckled as he stepped forward, causing Thomas to step back again. Minho continued to back Thomas up until Thomas backside collided against the fridge. Then Minho caged Thomas in by placing his hands on either side of Thomas.

Thomas panicked, dropping Roscoe who ran away to a random direction, he was trapped. He started to agitate.

“Hey now, Tommyboy,” _A nickname already?!_ Thomas's mind screamed, “no need to be scared… it’s just bonding between neighbors, yeah?” Minho leaned in too close for Thomas’s liking, Thomas could smell Minho’s masculine scent, causing Thomas’s head to spin dizzily.

A clanging in the sink caused both of their heads to snap towards the noise. Teresa was just casually placing plates in the sink like her brother wasn't being wall-trapped few feet away from her. She looked back at them, “Don’t mind me, carry on!” she tutted.

“Tessa!” Thomas whined at his sister from his trapped situation.

“Oh yeah, dinner’s over, our parents are in the living room chatting, Chuck and Kira are doing god-knows-what kids do, there are some leftovers at the dining table seeing both of you were… _occupied_ ,” Teresa smiled all-too-innocently at the “couple”.

“Thanks, Teresa,” Minho spoke out, then he used two fingers to tilt Thomas’s chin to meet their gaze together, “now… where were we?” he grinned cheekily.

“Oh right! _Bonding_ …” to say Thomas was shock was obviously on-point. Minho was back to flirting with him while his sister was just standing there casually washing the plates!

“By the way, Minho,” Minho glanced back at Teresa, “my brother was shamelessly checking you out when you moved in just now,” Teresa smirked.

Minho turned his gaze to Thomas amusingly. _I’m gonna kill her!_ Thomas thought. “Oh, did he?” Minho mused like Thomas wasn’t caged like prey by him.

“What do you want…?” Thomas whined.

“Hmm? Nothing, Tommyboy, just getting to know my _neighbor_ well,” Minho winked at Thomas.

Thomas’s heart thudded rapidly as Minho’s face came closer, and a hand pushing Thomas flat against the fridge. “So, what do you say?” he breathed into Thomas’s mouth when he was an inch away from Thomas.

“S-say what?” Thomas stuttered as he flushed red at the proximity, very aware that Teresa was standing there eavesdropping at their “conversation”.

“Can I have a movie date with my boyfriend?” Minho asked with a cocky smirk.

Thomas frowned in confusion, “H-huh? B-boyfriend?”

“Yeah, you,” Minho pointed out like it was the most obvious fact of the world.

“ _What_?!” Thomas shrieked.

“Great!” Minho’s eyes crinkled in joy, “I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow,” then Minho pecked his lips and turn around to leave when Mr. Park called for him from the living room.

Thomas stood like a statue in shock as he touched his lips gingerly. The front door closed indicating the departure of their neighbors. _What the **fuck** just happened?!_

Teresa punched the frozen Thomas’s arm playfully, “I’m proud of you, Tom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Comment please?


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the morning after their fateful first meeting, taking place in school.

Thomas was early to class, there weren’t a lot of students in the class yet. He just stared out of the window out of boredom. Unconsciously he recalled yesterday’s event. He touched his lips, the ghostly touch of his new neighbor’s lips still fresh in his memories. He smiled a little without himself realizing it.

“Hey, mate, what you smiling at?” Newt, his best friend and seat partner bumped into his shoulder.

“H-huh? No-nothing!” _What the hell am I thinking?_ He dropped his smile as he chided himself mentally. He should be angry at Minho for sexually assaulting him at dinner, forcefully made him into a boyfriend, and kissed him without consent, then wanted to go out on a date which Thomas did not agree on. _Shit, the date_. Should he go? No! Of course not… maybe? Probably?

“Oi! Stop spacing out!” Newt snapped his fingers in front of the Thomas’s face.

“H-huh? What?” Thomas looked lost.

“I asked, have ya’ heard about the new family in town? Supposedly moving in into ol’ Gally’s.” Newt repeated with annoyance, “But then that’s opposite of yours, stupid me.”

Oh, he definitely know about the new family, especially their son, their handsome and muscular son. Thomas’s cheeks went pink when he conjured up the image of a hot Asian hunk. He shuffled in his seat as more images of being pressed against a surface entered his mind.

“What’s taking Ms. Posey so long?” Newt asked to no one in particular, breaking Thomas’s trance, as the class was already full with students.

Rachel at the row behind them popped her head between Newt and Thomas. “That family you just talked about, they have a kid same age as us, so probably Ms. Posey is with him or her, bringing them to our class.”

Thomas’s eyes widened in shock. _Could it be?_

“Oh thanks Rachel,” Newt nodded towards Rachel who muttered “No prob!” and sat back down onto her seat.

 _Of all the classes, there’s no way he’s in this class. Nope._ Thomas argued in his head.

Newt opened his mouth to start a sentence but stopped when the classroom door opened.

“Good morning, class,” Ms. Posey closed the door, nobody behind her. _Good._ Thomas breathed out in relief.

“Good morning, Ms. Posey,” the class echoed.

“Sorry for being late, as I had to retrieve a new student.”

_No, no, no, no, no…_

“Please come in, Mr. Park.” _NO!_

Thomas slammed his forehead onto his desk, he could heard female gasps as the door opened followed by heavy footsteps.

“What the bloody hell are you doing, Tommy!” Newt whispered harshly.

Thomas whined as he slowly raised his head up to only meet with the familiar cocky smirk directed to him, gazing him unwaveringly then winked subtly. _Fuck me, pun not intended._

“Class, this is Minho Park, he will be attending this class for the rest of the semester with you all.”

Thomas could hear the girls in the class behind whispering frantically at the newcomer. He definitely knew what they were discussing about. He gritted his teeth as a strong feeling which was definitely not jealousy burned in his guts. Newt just stared at him strangely.

“Mr. Park, would you like to introduce yourself?”

“Sure, Ms. Posey,” Minho looked at their teacher for a moment before he stared at Thomas, causing Thomas’s cheeks to be tinted red.

“My name is Minho Park. I just moved from the Maze District to here. I love working out,” the girls let out an “awe”, “and running. And I already have a boyfriend, sorry ladies.” He winked at the crowd then eyed Thomas, Thomas avoided his gaze by looking downwards.

Groans echoed the classroom, “Ladies, shush please,” Ms. Posey silenced them. Thomas swore he heard someone mutter “It’s always the hot ones.”

“Thank you, Mr. Park… now where should we sit you?” Ms. Posey scanned the class.

“How about you sit there, Mr. Park?” Ms. Posey pointed a seat at the back of the class. _Yes, stay the hell away from me._

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ms. Posey, I’m afraid I may have a sight problem, may I sit somewhere near the front?”

“Sure, sure! Mr. Newton, please move to the back. It is finally the time to intervene you and Mr. Murphy’s interruption to class lectures. Mr. Park, you may take Mr. Newton’s seat.”

 _WHAT?!_ Thomas’s head snapped up as his eyes widened in shock, he saw the tip of Minho’s lips quirked into a smirk.

“Well, mate, should’ve seen this coming long time ago,” Newt muttered while grabbing his backpack, extremely oblivious to Thomas’s inner turmoil.

 _Holy shit._ Minho was going to sit next to Thomas for the rest of the semester. _Someone please kill me now!_ Unfortunately his wish was not granted when Minho strolled towards him casually.

“Hey, babe,” Minho greeted as he threw his bag on the ground, slinging one arm over Thomas’s chair.

 _What has my life come to?!_ “Stay away from me…” Thomas replied in a meek voice.

“Awe…” Minho faked a hurt face as he shifted his chair closer to Thomas, “that’s not the way to treat your boyfriend…” he blew a breath into Thomas’s ear.

The tips of Thomas’s ears went red as he struggled to move as far from Minho as he could, he was about to say he wasn’t Minho’s boyfriend before Minho pulled away to listen to Ms. Posey’s lecture like nothing happened at all.

 _What the hell._ His eyes narrowed in suspicion before he too gazed at Ms. Posey in front of the class. Fortunately for Thomas, Minho kept his hands to himself for the first period of class.

As Ms. Posey walked out, Newt came bouncing towards Thomas and Minho.

“Hey, Minho right?” Newt greeted Minho, “Nice to meet ya’, name’s Isaac but people call me Newt.”

“Hello, Newt, glad to meet you, you were sitting here before right?”

“You bet, I’m ol’ Tommy’s best friend,” he grinned as he indicated Thomas who was watching their conversation with calculative eyes.

“Best friend huh?” Minho glanced at Thomas for a second. Thomas gulped when he saw a glint in those midnight eyes.

“Well, Tommyboy here is my boyfriend,” he announced while he slung his arms over Thomas’s shoulders to tug him to his chest, Thomas landed with a huff as he collided with the firm chest.

“What?! How come ya’ didn’t tell me, Tommy?” Newt was shocked to say the least.

“It’s not like that!” Thomas frantically struggled out of Minho’s tight grip to explain.

“But I can see why…” Newt looked up and down Minho thoughtfully, “wouldn’t want the girls to murder ya’ now, innit’? No worries, my lips are sealed tight.”

“No!” Thomas whined as Minho grinned triumphantly.

“Well, glad Ms. Posey didn’t change my seat for nothing,” Newt actually looked proud as he bounced back to his current seat just before the next teacher came in.

Thomas finally broke free from Minho’s grip to glare dagger at Minho. “What did you do that for?” he questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Hmm? Just stacking my claim.” Minho smirked.

 _That fucking sexy smirk._ Thomas thought. Then he realized what had he thought as he flailed his arms as if he could erase his thoughts while Minho just looked at him amusingly. The next teacher walked in and Thomas stopped his flailing as he whined face-down against his desk. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Lunch break came and Thomas bolted out of the class, he couldn’t stand being near Minho another second.

Thomas had his face planted on the table as he sat with Newt, Brenda and his sister, with Teresa sitting next to him and Newt and Brenda on the other side. “What’s wrong with you, Tom?” Teresa asked, but Thomas just grumbled in response.

So Newt answered for him, “Did ya’ know that our class has a newcomer? Apparently he is Thomas’s boyfriend, and Ms. Posey made him sit next to Tommy, his name is Minho,” Newt waved his hands around as he spoke. “He’s not my boyfriend…” Thomas mumbled but only Teresa could hear it.

Teresa smirked when she heard the story, while Brenda got confused, “Hey, Thomas, since when did you get a boyfriend?” she asked.

“Since last night,” Teresa answered nonchalantly.

“What?” Brenda and Newt had a puzzled face, then they turned towards Thomas as he whined against the table.

Teresa's eyes perked up when she saw the familiar standing hair. “Hey, Minho!” Teresa shouted as she waved her hand.

Brenda and Newt jolted in shock when Thomas abruptly raised his head, “Minho?!” he scanned his surroundings. “Why, Teresa, why?” he questioned Teresa in desperation when he saw his “boyfriend” heading towards their table.

She just shrugged as she flipped him to face the other side, facing none other than Minho himself who sat next to Thomas.

“Hey, sweetcheeks,” Thomas let himself to be pulled into Minho’s chest knowing he couldn’t fight those muscular arms. Plus he liked to be in Minho’s chest. _What? No!_ He most definitely do not like those chest, he did not care if they were firm, comfy, and could be snuggled into. Nope.

“Hi, Minho, my name’s Brenda.” Brenda extended her hand.

“Hey, Brenda.” Minho shook Brenda’s hand with his hand that wasn’t holding Thomas in place.

“So… how did you both met?” Brenda inquired curiously.

“I hate you, you know?” Thomas announced as he walked unwillingly next to Minho back to their class. He couldn’t believe Minho told Newt and Brenda that they met at grocery’s store’s toilet and it was love at first sight. He couldn’t believe even more that they _believed it_. Minho was a great liar, he’d admit it. But still—!!

“Nah, you love me,” Minho grinned cockily next to him as he swung his arm over poor Thomas’s shoulders as they entered their class. _Three more hours of pure torture to go._

* * *

Once more, Thomas bolted out of the class after the teacher dismissed them, waving a frantic goodbye to Newt.

Thomas had he shoulders slumped extremely low as he walked next to Teresa and Chuck. Minho got extremely handsy after the lunch break, he would rest his hand on Thomas’s thigh, sat extremely close to Thomas “to share the notes”, or just breath into Thomas’s ear to act like they were whispering. Thomas was very frustrated, literally and sexually. Not that he would admit it, but Minho’s touches were sending tingles throughout Thomas’s body. Thomas shivered at the memory of those touches.

“So, how’s class today, Tom?” Thomas could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

“I hate you, so much,” Thomas glared at her.

“Something wrong, Thomas?” Chuck asked innocently.

“Your big bro here,” Teresa gestured Thomas who was trying to burn her with his lazer eyes, “got a boyfriend and he sits next to him.”

“Ohh…” Chuck nodded understandingly, “is it Minho?”

Thomas’s eyes bulged in shock, “Who told you that?!”

Somehow, Thomas stopped arguing when others said that he was Minho’s boyfriend. He’s just too tired to speak out every time. _Or maybe you are starting to accept._ He ignored the inner voice.

“Oh, you kept looking at him like I look at my action figures, I guess you like him a lot, isn’t it?”

Thomas hung his head low. Could it be? But he just met him yesterday. He admitted Minho was good-looking, but did he really like him?

He made his decision.

He would find out the answer at tonight’s date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, would be the date!
> 
> Stay tuned! ;)


	3. The Date

“TERESA! HELP!”

Teresa immediately dropped her phone as she ran upstairs to Thomas’s room, heavy footsteps echoed the hallway.

“What happened?!” Teresa asked in distress as she shove opened Thomas’s room door.

Her eyes widened when she saw Thomas lying face down on his bed, his room was a mess. She ran to Thomas’s side in a snap.

“Thomas?! Can you hear me? Are you hurt?” she scanned Thomas’s body for any physical injuries.

“Teresa…” Thomas groaned as he slowly lifted his head.

“Thomas? What’s wrong?” her heart thudded in panic.

“I don’t know what to wear for the date…” Thomas whined as he slumped his face back down onto bed once more.

Then Teresa realized Thomas’s room was a mess of _clothes_. The vein in her forehead throbbed as she whacked Thomas’s head hard.

“Ouch!” Thomas sat up into a sitting position abruptly, “what’d you do that for?!” he nursed his head.

“I thought you were hurt or something!” she whacked again.

“Ouch! Okay! Stop it! Sorry!” Thomas dodged Teresa’s attacks.

“Ugh, you’re such a pain in the ass…” she sat down next to Thomas after she stopped hitting Thomas.

“Tessa…” Thomas tugged Teresa’s sleeve.

“What?!” she asked in annoyance.

“What should I wear…?” he pouted.

“Why are you asking me?!” Teresa pulled her sleeve away from Thomas’s grabby hands.

“Argh!” Thomas slumped back on his bed, “Forget it! I’m not going to the _date_.” He flailed his hands childishly.

“Fine! I’ll find something for you to wear.” Teresa relented as she stood up from the bed to scavenge through the pile of clothing Thomas made.

“You’re the best, sis!” Thomas sat up, grinning.

“Whatever…” Teresa scoffed.

“Here!” Teresa handed Thomas a long sleeve grey T-shirt with few buttons at upper part.

Thomas gingerly took the shirt and inspected it like it was something unknown. “Do you think Minho will like this?” Thomas bit his bottom lip while he stared at Teresa questioningly with his doe eyes.

“Tom, since when did you care about what Minho think, you were practically avoiding him the whole morning!” her forehead knitted in annoyance.

“Uhm…” Thomas hung his head low.

Teresa's expression slowly turned into a smirk, “I knew you like him!” she shouted in victory.

“I do not!” Thomas protested without much conviction.

“Tom, I love you, but stop lying to yourself.” Teresa crossed her arms over her chest.

“Maybe I like him a tiny, tiny bit?” Thomas’s used his thumb and forefinger to create a small space in between the fingers as his shoulders shrank unconfidently.

Teresa scoffed, “Whatever floats your boat, Tom,” she said in a sing-song voice.

Thomas looked at the time, “AH!” he shouted while standing up abruptly, jolting Teresa in shock.

“What?!”

“He’s gonna be here in an hour! I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this!” Thomas chanted while pacing back and forth his room nervously.

Teresa forcefully halted Thomas in his pacing and spun him to face her, “Listen, Tom, you are going on this freakin’ date, and you’re gonna have a good time, now please go and take a god damn bath!”

“Yeah! Bath! Right away!” the wild-eyed Thomas nodded frantically and rushed towards to bathroom. __

* * *

_Ding dong!_

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he’s here! Oh my god, what do I do?!” Thomas shook Teresa’s shoulders wildly.

Teresa whacked Thomas’s head and pushed his hands off her, then she walked towards the front door while grumbling about stupid boys. She put on a smile and opened the front door, revealing Minho.

While Minho thought Thomas was going to have Teresa to shoo him away, he didn’t even wait for Teresa to speak before he dove into their home searching for his boyfriend. Teresa had her mouth hung open in shock when Minho just completely ignored her and went in her home with her still holding the door open.

Teresa shook away her state of shock when she could hear the all-too-familiar whiny protests of her brother. “Put me down! Minho! I said put me down!” out came the living room door was Minho with Thomas hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, “Nope, we’re going to watch a movie, babe,” Minho grinned triumphantly as he left the Murphy’s.

Thomas thrashed as much as he could in Minho’s tight grip as he pounded on Minho’s back, “Seriously, this is so embarrassing, let me go!” he whined. Thomas could see Teresa waving at him from their home front door, “Have fun, Tom!” Thomas cursed her in his mind.

He yelped when he was suddenly put onto a standing position next to Minho. Thomas was about to rant but his face flushed red when Minho slotted their hands together. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late,” Minho tugged Thomas’s hand and walked towards the direction of the cinema with Thomas following next to him obediently. Thomas let a small timid smile hang on his lips when he could feel the warmth of Minho’s palm against his.

“Emm… M-Minho?” Thomas tugged Minho’s sleeve when they were waiting for outside at the cinema hallway for the receptionist’s call.

“Hmm?” Minho glanced at Thomas with fondness in his eyes.

“Can we get some popcorn…?” Thomas asked timidly.

“Sure! Anything for you,” Minho winked at Thomas, Thomas's cheeks tinted red. Minho tugged Thomas towards the tidbits store.

“One large popcorn and one large soda,” Minho ordered, he halted Thomas’s hand who was going to reach for his wallet, “I got it, babe,” he said as he tugged out his own wallet.

“Why only one drink?” Thomas asked.

“Cause we’re sharing,” Minho grinned.

Thomas was stunned for a moment before he muttered out “O-okay.”

They sat down on their allocated seats in the cinema. “Why are you so excited? It’s just a movie,” Thomas asked curiously when he could practically feel the wave of excitement emitted by Minho.

“I’m not excited about the movie, silly,” Minho grinned in joy at Thomas, “I’m glad I’m on a date with you,” Minho spoke with full honesty.

Thomas widened his eyes as his heart thudded in his chest, “W-Why?”

“Cause I like you,” Minho answered without missing a beat.

“Why? I keep on rejecting you…”

“That’s why I’m willing to wait,” Minho pinched Thomas’s cheek playfully.

Thomas whined as he pushed away Minho’s offending hand, and the movie started, leaving Thomas to his own thought.

Thomas bit his bottom lip as his mind kept on arguing with itself. Should he accept Minho? He said he like Thomas. And so far, Minho seemed extremely genuine, he liked to tease Thomas, yes, but he didn’t bully him or do anything extreme that made Thomas extremely uncomfortable.

Somehow between his musing, the armrest between them has been lifted up, Thomas’s head now rest on Minho’s shoulder as they watched the movie. And Thomas didn’t feel like lifting his head from the position at all.

Maybe Thomas did like Minho… Thomas’s eyes’ widened in realization.

He liked Minho.

Thomas snapped out of his trance when he felt something probing at his lips, he gazed down to look at Minho’s hand holding a popcorn near his mouth. Thomas opened his mouth to let Minho feed him.

“What’cha thinking about?” Minho whispered into Thomas’s hair.

“Nothing…” Thomas shook his head lightly against the shoulder.

It was decided, Thomas was going to give Minho a chance.

They watched the rest of movie in silence with Minho feeding Thomas popcorn and the drink.

* * *

The movie ended. Minho and Thomas walked back to their street in a comfortable silence, hands holding.

“Ya’ know, Minho…” Thomas started.

“Hmm?” Minho squeezed Thomas hand.

“I enjoyed myself tonight,” Thomas smiled at Minho.

“Me too,” Minho grinned happily at Thomas.

They walked till Thomas’s front door. Thomas stood with his back against the door, Minho facing him with his hands in his pocket.

“So…” Minho started.

“Yeah…”

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” Minho glanced into Thomas’s eyes.

“Yeah…” Thomas trailed off.

Thomas fidgeted nervously. Minho stood closer to inspect him, “You okay?” Minho asked.

When Minho stood close enough, Thomas tip-toed and pecked Minho on his lips before he dove into his home and slammed the door.

Minho stood stunned in front of the Murphy’s. Then a smile slowly creeped onto his face, until it was a full wide grin, as if he just won jackpot.

Maybe to him, he just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
